


I'll always keep you with me and You'll be always on my mind

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!<br/>Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always keep you with me and You'll be always on my mind

     ”Did you ever love me?” The words were but a whisper over the roaring wind around her. The sky was like an ash cloud, with lightening bolts hurling down into the ground, narrowly avoiding the shrivelled, dying trees which wined into themselves, shivering in the desperate cold. The rain soaked through her skin to her very core, but she stayed rooted in the same spot. Petyr sighed, remaining turned away from her, yet she still knew that he was smirking.

    “Must you ask this question  _again_?” He moaned, finally turning towards her. His face was smiling, but there was something hidden beneath it all. A great sadness lay beneath the deeps of the grey-green. It clawed at Sansa’s heart like metal pins, but she needed an answer, she always needed an answer. “Yes, Sansa. Of course I loved you, love you. I still love you.”

     A tear began to roll from her icy eyes, but she did nothing to wipe it away, instead it was Petyr’s hand that lifted towards her cheek. As his hand moved to touch her pale skin, she closed her eyes, feeling nothing. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the chilling waters which gathered beneath her, flowing through her cloak and skirts. A blood-curdling scream left her lips as she curled into a ball, screaming the same words over and over. She wanted him to kneel beside her, to hug her, to comfort her, to kiss her forehead like he did all those years ago each night she would fall asleep. She was a Queen and a Queen did not act in such a manner, but she was also Sansa, she was also a girl, she was also hurt. She screamed until her throat ached and her words turned to but a whisper.

     ”I’m so sorry,” the words were like a prayer, a chant, a lifeline. Petyr was gone when she finally looked up, he was always gone. Once again she had wasted her time with him with the same old tiring question, but time apart caused her to wonder, to regret, to forget, and she needed the memories, because she could only live her life through those now. He no longer visited her chambers each night, he no longer whispered into her ear, he no longer declared his love. Still, she had wasted her time, her precious time. She rose on unsteady feet and stared at the place were he had stood, the empty air replacing his lean body. He was gone, she knew that, but this was the night when he returned to her, he always returned to her. Sansa finally dropped the flowers she had been holding to the ground, placing them neatly before his headstone and she wondered whether he would ever stop visiting her on this night and if she would ever be able to forgive herself for her role in his death.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome and wanted hehe :D


End file.
